


Strawberry Wine

by Farasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Inexperience, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Yuuri does very well at the Junior GPF when he's fourteen. He very nearly takes the gold, but ends up with a satisfying silver. Victor thinks he's amazing, and comes to talk with him about training with Yakov in St. Petersburg.He didn't expect to overhear Yuuri fantasizing about him, but he's not going to let an opportunity slip by him.





	

The Grand Prix Final that year is in St Petersburg, and Victor is on home turf. Winning the gold feels easy, even though it's the first time he's done it in Seniors. Last year he'd been beaten out by a slim margin of three points, and he hadn't realized what a chip it had left on his shoulder until he came into this season with a pair of aggressive programs, a theme of "triumph," and a determination to prove himself.

The only downside of being in home territory was that the usual organizational idiocy presided. The hotel they'd originally been booked in was under construction when the competitors and their cadre of support teams arrived. The FFKK scrambled for alternatives and ended up scattering them across two older travel hotels. The amenities left a lot to be desired, and Victor - along with most of the other younger competitors in the Final - got shoved in with the Juniors.

He had been annoyed by it when he arrived, but now it seems like a blessing. Victor knows he knocked a lot of older skaters off the podium, and he'd seen resentful looks despite how they tried to hide it behind public smiles. He's happy to be with the Juniors, now, instead of being dragged into the Seniors after-party and being made to sit through veiled gossip about him.

One Junior in particular is on his mind as he wanders the hotel halls. He doesn't usually pay attention to Juniors now that he's out of it, but Yuuri Katsuki is the talk of the Grand Prix this year, the dark horse from Japan that unexpectedly swept his qualifiers and placed a neat silver. Victor has never seen another skater that reminds him so powerfully of himself. At the same time, he can see signs that Yuuri is holding himself back in a way Victor never has - hesitation before a jump, letting his pauses linger too long in his step sequences like he's not confident about where he's going next. It feels like a waste, for him to have so much potential and then not use it. It makes Victor wonder who his coach is, and if he'd be interested in a move for the sake of his career.

Victor isn't thinking of anything but Yuuri's jump composition for his short program when he comes to Yuuri's door that evening. He knows Yuuri can land more than he's put in his choreography. Even at fourteen, Yuuri has more endurance than Victor ever had, not even seeming tired when he steps off the ice. It would make Victor jealous except that it's impossible to be jealous of Yuuri, who looks at Victor like he's some kind of divinity descended from above.

He is honestly thinking about skating until he actually does come to Yuuri's door.

"Victor," Yuuri's voice comes through the door, practically a whimper. Victor goes hot all over, like he's stepped into a sauna, and immediately knows what's going on in that hotel room.

He should walk away and come back another time. He shouldn't be picturing it, but he is, imagining Yuuri touching himself with Victor's name on his lips.

Instead, he tries the doorknob. These hotels have old style keyed locks, and the knob turns under his hand, the door swinging open. There's a squeak like a small animal being stepped on and a flurry of movement. When Victor's eyes adjust to the dim light in Yuuri's room, Yuuri is squeezing his pillow to death over his lap, his knees drawn up. He's naked, and Victor's eyes can't help but linger over his skinny limbs and smooth skin.

"Victor!" Yuuri's voice is strangled. "What are you- I wasn't- you didn't- did you hear anything?"

The stammering is so cute it hurts, and so is the way Yuuri's face has gone red as a tomato. Victor grins like a cat, shutting the door firmly and locking it this time. Yuuri probably forgot the locks weren't electronic here.

"Yuuuuuri," he says, playful and flirtatious in one. Yuuri looks like he's forgotten how to breathe, going even redder when Victor sits on the bed next to him and leans into his space, the silver curtain of his hair falling over his shoulders. "Were you thinking of me?"

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri hugs the pillow tighter, his eyes so wide behind the frames of his glasses. "I didn't mean for you to hear!"

Victor pouts at him for effect. "You mean you weren't even going to tell me? Yuuri, how cruel. Don't you want me to kiss you?"

Yuuri chokes on his next breath. His fingers are digging so hard into the pillow it's a miracle the pillowcase hasn't ripped. His eyes dart down to Victor's lips for a second and then back up at his face.

"I've never kissed anyone," he says. "But when I think about kissing someone, I don't think about anyone else but you."

The hot, wanting feeling washes over Victor again. "Do you want me to kiss you now?" He's not sure why he's whispering, except that Yuuri is, and maybe he'll scare Yuuri away if he doesn't.

Yuuri has that look on his face like Victor is the only thing he's ever cared about in his life. Victor feels drunk on it.

"Yes," Yuuri whispers back. "Please kiss me, Victor."

Victor touches him, first. He wants to make sure Yuuri isn't going to run, because despite how much he wants to feel Yuuri underneath him he's not going to chase him if Yuuri doesn't want it. So Victor slides his fingers along the line of Yuuri's chin, tipping his face up from where he's practically buried it in the pillow.

Yuuri's breathing speeds up until Victor thinks he might hyperventilate. Victor leans in closer, so slow that Yuuri could be across the room before he moved another inch.

Victor has kissed people before. He's Russia's darling, a star at barely eighteen, and he's had to turn down more people than he's kissed by a lot. He's kissed people who were aggressive about it, people who let him lead, people who were good and bad at kissing. He's come to figure out what he likes.

He's never kissed anyone like Yuuri, who whimpers into his mouth and trembles when their lips touch. Yuuri whose hands fly away from the pillow he's clutching and then hover above Victor's shoulders instead of grabbing at his hair like everyone else does. Yuuri, who keeps his eyes open when he kisses until Victor's thumb sweeps over one round cheek, and then they flutter closed, his eyelashes a dark fan on Yuuri's skin.

It's Victor's turn to feel like he can't get enough air. He's panting through his nose, intoxicated and hopelessly turned on at how pliant and willing and _wanting_ Yuuri is for him.

He pulls back to breathe. Yuuri looks dazed, his lips parting as he leans after Victor like he can't stand to be without him. Victor only manages one breath before he kisses Yuuri again. His mouth is a little chapped. Victor licks Yuuri's lip to make it softer.

Yuuri moans, the same breathy sound Victor heard through the door. Victor pulls away again, his eyes on how much pinker Yuuri's lips are after kissing.

"You can touch me if you want," he says.

Yuuri's hands are in his hair by the time Victor is kissing him again. His fingers slide down the smooth fall of it like Yuuri is stroking a cat. Victor, prone to vanity and shamelessness, gives Yuuri a little contented sound of his own and slides closer, his knees bracketing Yuuri's bare shins where his knees are still pulled up to his chest.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Victor asks, smiling against Yuuri's mouth. "Do you think about this?"

"Yes," Yuuri whispers. He's the one who moves into Victor this time, clumsily trying to mimic the flirty movement of Victor's tongue. It's so endearing Victor could burst. When Victor nips at Yuuri's lower lip, Yuuri's fingers convulse against his scalp and he shudders all over.

"Do you think about me touching you?" Victor slides the backs of his knuckles over Yuuri's throat, feeling his rabbit-quick pulse, and trails his fingertips over the soft skin of Yuuri's collarbone.

Yuuri can't get enough of his mouth, kissing Victor between breaths, panting against his lips. When Victor holds him away gently with a hand in the center of his chest, he blinks a few times behind his glasses before he seems to remember what Victor asked. Then he squirms, his feet fidgeting on the sheets. Victor stares at the stupid pillow like he could make it combust if he tried hard enough. He knows Yuuri is hard under there.

"Yes," Yuuri says, so soft this time that Victor barely hears it. He does hear the next part- "I've never thought about anyone else doing that."

Victor feels like he's downed too many shots of vodka. His mouth is dry and his stomach feels like it's twisting around on itself. He's so full of want he feels like it's going to kill him.

"What do you think about me doing to you when you touch yourself?" he asks. His flirty demeanor is totally gone. His face is hot, and he's greedy for more skin under his fingers. Yuuri isn't holding the pillow anymore with his hands in Victor's hair, and Victor starts to ever so slowly pull it away, kissing Yuuri again to distract him. Yuuri is adorably shy, but he's also making hungry sounds into Victor's mouth and shivers hard when Victor slips his tongue between Yuuri's lips. He wants this. He just needs a nudge to come out of his shell, just like on the ice.

Yuuri doesn't seem to notice that there's nothing between them now but his drawn-up knees. He kisses more enthusiastically now, touching Victor's tongue with his own. The way he looks at Victor is unreal, his eyes wide and bright, and Victor doesn't think he can get enough.

"Do I touch you like this?" Victor asks, nudging Yuuri's head to the side so he can kiss Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri gasps. Victor can feel Yuuri's heartbeat through the smooth skin of his throat. It's rapid with excitement, or maybe anticipation.

Victor scoots closer still, kissing Yuuri's neck down to his shoulder. He touches Yuuri's arms, rubbing his palms up and down as he kisses. It's reassuring.

"Come on, Yuuri," Victor says. He stops teasing at Yuuri's neck so he can see the cute blush rise up in Yuuri's cheeks. "Tell me what you think about. I want to know what you want so I can give it to you."

Yuuri bites his lip. "I think," he says, staring very hard at the middle of Victor's chest. "I think of you touching me everywhere. And. Then you kiss me wherever you touch."

His voice trails away as he finishes, but Victor is already moving. He slides his hands from Yuuri's arms to his chest, pushing gently. Yuuri goes, his hands disentangling from Victor's hair to prop himself up on the mattress. He still tries to cover himself, his knees pulled up and his ankles crossed.

"Let me see you?" Victor asks. "If it's better, I'll get naked, too."

He strips off his shirt without waiting for a reply. Whatever Yuuri meant to say seems to die out in a gasp anyway when Victor shimmies out of his sweatpants, leaving him only in his underwear. Yuuri's eyes are round again, darting everywhere like he doesn't know where to look.

Victor smiles disarmingly at him, leaning back over him to steal another kiss that turns into three. He could kiss Yuuri for hours. It's like his mouth was made for Victor to kiss. It's like Yuuri was made for Victor altogether.

Yuuri doesn't cooperate when Victor tries to draw his knees apart, clamping them together tight. Victor brushes another soft kiss against his mouth.

"You want me to touch you everywhere, right, Yuuri?" Victor's eyes trailed down Yuuri's smooth chest and back up to his face. "I'll kiss you however many times you like."

Yuuri's hands go out from under him like he just lost control of his limbs. He lands on his back, staring up at Victor.

"Yes, but," he says. Victor watches him gather himself, smiling again at Yuuri's determination. He's adorable. "But I've never done anything like this before. Don't you want, I mean... I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay!" Victor says. Maybe it comes off a little too eager, because Yuuri fidgets again like he's going to bolt. Victor forces himself to breathe deep. "It's not any different than learning anything else new, and besides. I'll teach you."

"Okay." Yuuri is back to whispering, but he lets Victor slide his hands up Yuuri's calves to his knees, then draw his knees apart so he can get a good look at Yuuri at last.

He's seen Yuuri skate. Yuuri is breathtaking on the ice. His movements are still uncertain and raw, but he's already graceful as silk twisting in the breeze and he's not even doing real jumps yet. Victor has watched him, noticed him, wanted to see what he could do.

This is different. The dim light of the room softens the sharp angles of his bony elbows and knees. He's slender and smooth, still soft around some of the places where he'll develop lean muscle with more training. He's also so hard it looks like it hurts, the head of his dick flushed. Victor's mouth waters just looking at him.

Yuuri hides his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers at Victor. It's so endearing that Victor kisses the backs of his fingers before he tugs Yuuri's arms away from their protective posture so he can kiss down Yuuri's throat again to his chest. It rises and falls so quickly under the touch of Victor's lips.

"Do I touch you here?" Victor brushes his fingers over Yuuri's nipples, coaxing them to peak. He rubs with his thumbs, his mouth trailing over to the left one. He glances up at Yuuri's pink face. "Do I kiss it?"

Yuuri whimpers. Victor takes it as encouragement, licking over Yuuri's left nipple and giving it a short kiss before moving to the other.

"Victor," Yuuri gasps, his hands going to Victor's hair again.

"I like how you say my name. Your accent is cute," Victor says. He sucks Yuuri's nipple into his mouth, sliding his hands under the arch of Yuuri's back when he comes up off the bed to press against Victor's lips.

Victor takes his time. He remembers the first time he had sex, and it was a fumbling, drunken, awkward thing that he wouldn't wish on anyone. Yuuri looks at him like he's the only source of light in his world, and it makes Victor want to give him everything. Kisses, touches, the comfort of waking up with someone else in the bed. Gold medals. Yuuri could be as good as Victor, maybe even better, if he had the confidence to just go for what Victor knows he's capable of.

So Victor spends enough time on Yuuri's nipples that Yuuri is nearly thrashing on the bed, short little moans spilling out of his mouth as Victor sucks them. Victor slides lower, kissing Yuuri's ribs and his stomach. He's holding onto Yuuri's hips now, his thumbs framing Yuuri's hipbones. He carries some softness here, in his stomach right below his navel and in the outsides of his thighs. There's muscle underneath, but Yuuri isn't lean all over like Victor.

Victor loves it. He nips at the little bits of extra flesh, kissing to soothe after the touch of his teeth. Yuuri tugs at Victor's hair like he's trying to get Victor to stop, so Victor props his chin on Yuuri's hip right next to his cock and smiles like he's won everything.

"You're so pretty, Yuuri," he says, kissing the inside of Yuuri's hip. "Your body is perfect."

"Noooo, it's not, you don't have to say things like that." Yuuri squirms under him, his thighs closing around Victor's shoulders like he's trying to hide himself again.

Victor puts his hands on Yuuri's thighs and holds them open. "Do I look like I'd lie to you?" he asks. He tries to make his face earnest, tries to wipe all the greed for Yuuri from his expression. The wide blue eyes don't work on Yakov anymore, if they ever did, but it seems like they work just fine on Yuuri.

"No," he says, but he still looks uncertain. His face is red and he won't meet Victor's eyes. 

Victor's chest hurts for him, and he slides up Yuuri's body again, they both moan at all the skin contact. They're warm against each other, and Yuuri tips his face up without being asked for Victor to kiss him again.

"You have the prettiest eyes," Victor says, kissing Yuuri's cheekbone below his glasses. "You have the most gorgeous blush. You have the most adorable nose." He kisses Yuuri's nose and resumes his downward progress. "You have the softest skin." He kisses that place on Yuuri's stomach that isn't toned flat, and then grins up at Yuuri again. "You have the cutest cock."

Victor kisses the red tip of it, and Yuuri moans his name so loud that for a second Victor freezes, remembering how thin the hotel room walls are. But as long as he's quiet, anyone who overhears will probably think Yuuri is jerking off to him again. Which he apparently does often, and that thought still makes Victor's skin hum with a need to touch Yuuri until Victor's name is all he remembers.

"Is this okay?" Victor asks. He keeps one of his hands on Yuuri's thigh and strokes his cock with the other, slowly, pulling the foreskin back so he can kiss the tip again. "Can I make you come, Yuuri?"

"Oh, Victor _please_ ," Yuuri says, begging like he thinks Victor could deny him. Victor doesn't think there's anything Yuuri could ask him for that he wouldn't want to give. He's high on how much Yuuri wants him, and how badly he wants to make Yuuri feel good.

"I want to taste it when you do," he says, keeping his eyes on Yuuri's face as he sucks that cute cock into his mouth.

"Victor!" Yuuri squeaks, his thighs shaking against Victor's ribs. Victor only has time to suck him in a little deeper and then pull back to lick at the slit before Yuuri is coming in his mouth, making sweet little sounds like he's overwhelmed. Victor swallows it down, humming around Yuuri's cock just to make him writhe and shake, and he doesn't let off until Yuuri is completely soft, his whole cock fitting perfectly in Victor's mouth.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says, as soon as he gets his breath back.

Victor licks his lips when he looks up to find Yuuri bright red in the face again. He's lucky Victor finds the blush so endearing.

"Sorry for what?" he asks, kissing the insides of Yuuri's thighs.

"I didn't mean to do it so fast," Yuuri says. He fidgets when Victor kisses him, which makes Victor wonder if he's ticklish on his inner thighs.

"Yuuuuuri," he says, drawing Yuuri's name out slowly. He likes the way it fits in his mouth. "Don't apologize. I wanted to make you come, remember?"

Yuuri makes a soft sound, and Victor looks up to find him staring again. "I," he begins, and then bites his lip.

"What is it?" Victor asks, crawling up the bed until he's got his hands braced on either side of Yuuri's head. "Do you want me to kiss you again? It might taste a little funny-"

Yuuri, still bright red, pulls Victor down by the back of the neck. Their lips mash together and their teeth click. Yuuri mumbles another apology into his mouth and Victor nips at his lip before pushing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri's breathing goes short and rapid and his hands start to slide through Victor's hair again, stroking like it's precious silk. People like to twist Victor's hair around their hands and yank, or thread their fingers through it and pull. He's never had someone pet him like this. If he were a cat, he would purr.

"You like my hair?" Victor asks, because as Yakov likes to remind him, vanity is a flaw.

"It's beautiful," Yuuri says instantly. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I saw you skate for the first time when you won the Juniors two years ago, and the only thing I wanted was just to be on the same ice as you."

Victor is speechless, staring down at him with wide eyes. He knows, intellectually, that there are people who look up to him. He sees the feverish excitement on the face of his fans sometimes. This is the first time someone has sounded like they really, really mean it.

"Yuuri," Victor says, and then kisses him some more, because he can't figure out what else to say.

Yuuri's hands go from sliding through his hair to tentatively settling on his waist, and then he doesn't move them again. It's cute - it reminds Victor of the first time he kissed someone and didn't know what to do with his hands. They kiss lazily for a little while, even though Victor is still so turned on it hurts.

"Victor," Yuuri says, a puff of breath against his lips. "Can I- can I touch you too?"

Victor groans, then rolls off of Yuuri to spread himself out on the bed, turning his head to the side to see Yuuri staring at his body again.

"I'd like that." Victor brushes some of Yuuri's hair out of his face. The strands are fine and dark against his fingers.

Yuuri rolls up to his knees. He's fluid when he moves, in control of his limbs despite being skinny nearly to the point of gawky. Victor wonders if he'll even get much taller. He finds that he likes the thought of Yuuri fitting in his arms so nicely forever, and then has to skitter away from that thought because he can't let himself get his hopes up too high. Yuuri might want him, but a lot of people want Victor for a little while. It doesn't mean Yuuri wants him like _that_.

Yuuri's fingers on his neck are like a whisper of a touch. Yuuri has his lip between his teeth again, and a look on his face like he's trying to memorize everything. The touch is gentle and exploratory. He's not brave enough to kiss like Victor did, but it's okay. Victor doesn't think he's ever been in bed with someone who looked so in awe of his body.

Yuuri's hands are soft on his chest. He doesn't pay any special attention to a singular part of Victor, but seems to want to touch him everywhere and feel every part of him. His fingers sweep gently over Victor's nipples, and Victor lets out a short gasp. Yuuri doesn't linger, instead moving on to Victor's arms, his hands, then his stomach and his thighs, all the way down to his ankles and feet, which Yuuri touches with such care it's like he thinks they're made of glass, deftly avoiding all of Victor's blisters and sores.

"Yuuri." It's Victor's turn to be breathless. He's aching from being so patient, his cock tenting his underwear.

"Is it okay if I take those off?" Yuuri whispers, his fingers lingering on the waistband.

"More than okay," Victor says, eagerly lifting his hips to help Yuuri slide his underwear off.

"Oh," Yuuri says, staring at his cock. Victor tries not to preen, knowing very well by now that Yuuri would have the same awestruck tone at the small of his back or the inside of his knee. Still, when Yuuri's fingers touch delicately, tracing the big vein on the underside from Victor's balls up to the edge of his foreskin, Victor moans and tosses his head back shamelessly.

"That's so good," he says, wanting to encourage Yuuri to touch him more. He's got more experience, but everything about having Yuuri look at him and touch him like this is so hot that he might go off as quick as Yuuri did, and can't find a single part of him that cares.

Yuuri is slow and hesitant about it, but he does wrap his fingers around Victor's cock and start to move, clumsy strokes that make it obvious Yuuri has only ever done this from a different angle. Victor puts his own hand over Yuuri's and shows him he can squeeze harder, tug a little faster. Victor wants to watch, just because Yuuri looks so enraptured at the movement of their hands together around Victor's dick, but pleasure makes his eyes heavy and his breath comes in pants with little moans on the end.

"I want to try," Yuuri says, looking down at Victor's cock and back up at his face like he can't decide which he wants to see more. "With my mouth, like you did. Can I?"

Victor has to bite the inside of his cheek so hard he almost draws blood. Yuuri shyly asking if he can give Victor a blowjob is the hottest thing that's ever happened to him in his life.

"Yes," Victor says, his voice rough. A tiny piece of him is yelling that he shouldn't encourage Yuuri, that he should go, that Yuuri would probably do anything Victor told him with worship in his eyes.

A much bigger part of him is staring hungrily as Yuuri leans down and licks, soft and hesitant, over the head of his cock. Victor moans, his head falling back against the pillows, and then immediately props himself up on his elbows because really, he can't _not_ watch this.

"Is this okay?" Yuuri asks, a little anxious. He licks again, slower, then again, like he's trying to map the surface of Victor's dick with his tongue.

"It's so good, Yuuri," Victor groans. His fingers go to Yuuri's hair, sliding against his scalp. His hair is soft and fine. Victor can't stop touching it. He tries so hard not to pull, even though Yuuri's tongue is maddening. It feels amazing, but it's like a tease, even though he knows it's not intentional. "Try- try sucking on it, just a little."

Yuuri's lips are pink and perfect when they slide over the head of his cock, his mouth warm and slick. Victor has to breathe hard through his nose, the flat muscles of his stomach tense with the effort of holding himself still.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, oh," Victor gasps. "Can you take a little more?"

Yuuri's dark eyes are fixed on Victor as he slides his mouth down a little more, sucking a little harder as he does. He has saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, and it spills over his lower lip when he opens his mouth to breathe, not experienced enough to breathe through his nose around the cock in his mouth.

Victor cups Yuuri's chin with his other hand, rubbing at his slick lower lip with his thumb. Yuuri tries moving a little, pulling back to the very tip of Victor's cock and then sucking him down again. He doesn't take Victor in very deep, but it's enough, especially with Yuuri's eyes on him, a little wet from Victor bumping against the back of his mouth and shining with admiration.

"Just like that, yes, oh you're perfect." Victor rubs at Yuuri's lip again, watching his eyelashes flutter. "You're so beautiful, you're beautiful on the ice, too.

Yuuri's eyes go even wider. He whimpers, tries to take Victor in too far, and chokes on the head of his cock.

It's that sound and the constriction of Yuuri's throat around him that makes Victor come. Yuuri pulls off before Victor is done, coughing, and the last spurt of Victor's orgasm catches across Yuuri's cheek and one lense of his glasses. He swallows some of it but most of it ends up on his chin and dripping down Victor's balls.

"Sorry, sorry, let me-" Victor pulls Yuuri up and licks at his cheek, his chin, chasing the stray streaks of his own come.

"Victor!" Yuuri's voice is shaky and shocked. Victor kisses him, tasting himself and the faint traces of Yuuri left in his own mouth, mingling together on their tongues.

Victor lets him go slowly, sucking at Yuuri's lip a little. Yuuri fumbles with his glasses, still splotched with come, and looks around a little helplessly. Victor hands him a corner of the sheet.

"Thank you," Yuuri says. His cheeks are pink and he stares down at his lap, glancing up at Victor in brief little seconds while he buffs his glasses clean.

"Wow," Victor says, grinning at him. "You're something, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri looks at him for real, now. There's something fierce in his face, that Victor finds both hopelessly cute and absolutely intriguing.

"Did you really see me skate?" he asks. His voice shakes a little like he's afraid of the answer.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. Originally." Victor catches Yuuri's chin again, tilting it up to keep Yuuri from hiding. "You skate like your body is making music. When do you debut in Seniors?

"Me?" Yuuri squeaks. "I- a couple years, I guess."

"Stay in St. Petersburg. Whoever you have coaching you now is good, but if Yakov got ahold of you, you'd be phenomenal."

"Stay here?" Yuuri breathes it like he thinks he might be dreaming. "With you?"

Victor hadn't said anything about himself, but Yuuri's first thought is for him. Victor's heart squeezes.

"Yes. Stay with me. Please?"

"I have to talk to my parents, and my coach, and- and how do you even know Coach Feltsman would take me on?"

"I know because you're amazing, Yuuri! Yakov knows talent when he sees it. Trust me, he'll love coaching you."

Yuuri looks dazed. He blinks, staring at Victor, then reaches out to touch Victor's hair like he's proving it's all real. His fingers linger in the silver fall of it. He leans in, hesitates at the last second, but kisses Victor anyway, a light brush of lips.

"Okay," he says. "It may not be until next season- and I still skate for Japan."

"Of course," Victor says, and he kisses Yuuri with a smile on his lips that he can't wipe away. "I'll be waiting right here for you."


End file.
